Reasons Why
by xana4
Summary: Reasons why Kensi loves Deeks and why he loves her. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reasons why I love You**_

**The way you stand by my side**

It's something that amazes her in a way nothings has ever done before. He doesn't care how stupid her decision might look or how potentially dangerous her plan might be he stands by her side without a second thought. She knows this is because of his hero-syndrome but she still appreciates it. After all, it's always nice to have someone by your side when you need it the most. **  
><strong> 

**The times you make sure nothing will harm me**

Kensi has long given up trying to count just how many times he has protected her. Deeks knows she's more than capable of protecting herself and that she doesn't necessarily needs someone to defend her every single time she is facing a dangerous situation. However, he always stands between her and the guy with the gun. He always stands between her and the bad guy. She doesn't know if he does it on purpose or not but she will never admit how nice it feels to know he would do anything to keep her safe. Boy, she will never forget the broken look on his face when he went to visit her at the hospital after a job gone wrong. She had just a few cuts and bruises but it was good to see how worried he was with her.**  
><strong> 

**How you always find a new way to surprise me**

Kensi doesn't consider herself to be the kind of person who is easily surprised but her partner takes an insane amount of pleasure in trying to surprise her. It's something she considers endearing, actually. It's quite simple…no one has ever bothered as much as he does with that. Sometimes he shows up at work a little bit late because he stopped at her favorite donut shop to buy her a box full of her favorite ones. Sometimes, he brings her coffee so she won't have to drink it from the machine they have at work. Those are the small things that manage to show her just how much he really care, even if he doesn't actually say the words out loud.**  
><strong> 

**When I'm sad, you take the pain away with a joke**

She's not the kind of person who is easily depressed but there are days in which sadness haunts her for reasons she can't bring herself to think about. Callen knows how to deal with her mood but he doesn't know exactly what to do when he sees her walking in with a sad expression on her face. Sam is at a total loss of what to do too and he actually avoids talking to her during those days. She knows why that happens. They're not used to deal with her sad self. They see her as a strong woman, even as one of the guys. Deeks is the only one who dares to do something to try to improve her mood. He cracks a joke and that does it for her. Because, even though he says jokes every single day, he knows exactly what to say to make her smile and always uses his best jokes to take away her sadness.**  
><strong> 

**How you always look deep into my eyes**

Kensi has never felt like this before. Sure, she's used to feel close to some people she works with but there's something about Deeks that actually scares her. The way he looks so deep into her eyes is something she can't get over. It feels like he's reading her, trying to decipher her thoughts and emotions. She feels almost naked when he looks at her like that but it's a good feeling, one she likes. It feels extra-especial when he does it right after a long day. They don't share a word but she knows he's trying to see if she's really as okay as she says or if it is just a cover for what she's really feeling.

**How you can make my heart melt with your soft lips**

It never fails to amaze her how he is capable of improving her day with such a small thing. The way he kisses her always takes her breath away. He knows just how to do it. He kisses her softly when he sees that's what she needs and kisses her with passion when they both need it. But her favorite kisses are the ones in which he pours all of his heart to her in one simple soft kiss. Those are the ones that make her see just how much Deeks cares about her. Those are the ones who make her heart melt.**  
><strong> 

**The way you hold my hand so tight**

She doesn't get scared often. It's just not who she is and everyone knows it. However, there are things that are scary to her. For example, when one of her father's old friends shows up and tells her the truth about his death it scares her. Deeks doesn't leave her side and holds onto her hand so tightly that any other person would consider it uncomfortable. She doesn't. It's his way to comfort her and to give her that sense of safety she needs so desperately and she loves him for it. **  
><strong> 

**How you always know what to say when I get mad at you**

Deeks is the kind of guy who can talk his way out of pretty bad situations. However, Kensi's the type of girl who is hard to handle and words are not that useful when she's mad at someone. In fact, the most useful thing to use when she's mad at you is a bullet-proof vest. Deeks knows her better than that, though. He can talk his way out of her anger at all times. It scares her sometimes but she doesn't let that stop her. It's good to know that there's someone who knows you so well that knows exactly what to say when you're mad at him. It shows her just how well he knows her. That's not scary, at all.

**The way you play with my hair when I'm falling asleep**

She's a strong and independent woman. She fights bad guys on a daily-basis. She has been shot before. She has shot someone before. She has killed people. Kensi Blye is one tough girl and everyone knows that. It doesn't take much to figure that out, anyway. It's not something she hides. However, she has a soft side too that only a few people are allowed to see. She loves falling asleep with her head on Deeks chest. It's not just because his heartbeat lulls her to sleep. It's the way he plays with her hair until he falls asleep or until he's sure that she's fast asleep. It comforts her and makes her forget the hard day. **  
><strong> 

**The way you stare at me as if I am the most gorgeous girl in the world**

Deeks is the kind of guy who expresses his emotions through his eyes and facial expressions. That allows her to read him even better than what she reads everyone else. And that's saying a lot considering the facet she's the best when it comes to reading people. The way he looks at her makes her feel a lot of different things. It makes her feel like the most beautiful girl on the planet. It makes her feel like there's no one else in the room besides the two of them. It makes her feel loved and cared for. She loves the way he stares at her.**  
><strong> 

**The smile you give after I'm done kissing you**

Deeks smiles a lot. In fact, it's hard to catch him without a smile on his face. However, he has different kinds of smiles. There's the smile he shows everyone when he says a joke that only he thinks it's funny. There's the smile he shares with everyone else when something really is funny. There's the smile he cracks when he's thinking about something he has done. There's the smile he gives her when they are sitting on the couch together just relaxing and watching TV. And then there's her favorite smile. The smile he gives her when she kisses him and pulls back it's one of a kind. It makes her feel like the most important person in the world. It makes her feel like he will never want to let her go. It always makes her heart skip a beat.

**The way you touch me as if I might break**

Kensi is tough. She's been hurt too many times, though. Deeks promises her that he will never hurt her, no matter what. He keeps his promise and takes it to the limit. When he touches her, he does it with so much care she wonders if he's afraid to break her. Sometimes he touches her so softly that she wants to cry from the emotions present in that one simple gesture. **  
><strong> 

**How you hardly ever get mad at me**

It doesn't matter what she does. He doesn't get mad at her. The only occasion in which she sees him fuming and yelling at her is when she gets herself in unnecessary danger. She knows it pisses him off whenever she does something that has the potential to hurt her badly. So he gets mad at her. It doesn't last long, though. All she needs to do is hug him and assure him that she's okay before giving him a peck on the lips. That's all it takes to make him stop being mad at her.**  
><strong> 

**The way you look after I say I love you**

Kensi has commitment issues. That's not really a secret. It took her months to be able to say those three magic words to him. That's probably the reason why he smiles so widely whenever she tells him she loves him. He looks like a little kid on Christmas morning, playing his favorite video game brought by Santa, whenever she tells him that, even though she tells it quite often now. **  
><strong> 

**The way you're not embarrassed to call me sweet things in front of anyone**

The first times he does something like that it's by accident but it quickly becomes a normal thing. They go out with Callen and Sam and he calls her 'baby'. They are filling reports at work and he calls her 'honey'. They are sitting on the couch of the office with nothing to do and he calls her 'sweetie'. It's finally time to go home after a long day of work and he calls her 'princess'. He's not embarrassed to say things like that and Kensi gets used to it with time. After just a few weeks, Callen and Sam stop looking at him like as if he were crazy. They start looking at him with a smile because they know he's taking good care of the girl they see as a little sister.**  
><strong> 

**How you're not afraid to tell me your feelings**

He's not afraid to tell her how he feels, time and time again. Deeks is the kind of guy who doesn't leave thing left unsaid. Whatever he's feeling, he says it. Even before she could say those words, he told her he loved her many times, aware that she wasn't ready to say them back. He didn't mind. He loved her and wasn't afraid to let her know that. He's the kind of guy who loves her with all his heart. He's the kind of guy she is more than capable of loving with all her heart, every single day for the rest of their lives.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**This has been on my computer for a while now. It seems like a good time to post it.**

**Review if you want to read Deeks side of the list too. It might take me a few days but I'll post it in case you want to read it.**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can be myself when I'm with you.**

It's probably one of the main reasons he feels so close to her. Deeks doesn't have to pretend to be someone he's not just to impress her. Kensi knows him well, maybe even better than what he's ready to admit, and that gives him a strange sense of piece. It's good to know there's someone who likes you just the way you are. It means that when you're with that person you can do anything. Kensi knows him, she knows the real him. She knows Marty Deeks, the guy and not Marty Deeks, the cop. Yes, because they are not exactly the same person. The cop is strong and does anything to fulfill his task. The guy is just a relaxed funny person. She likes them both.

**You love me even with all my faults.**

****He's not perfect and anyone who knows him knows that about him. Sometimes he's too tired when he gets home and leaves his clothes lying on the floor around the house. Sometimes he doesn't feel like doing the dishes and leaves them in a pile until he's in the mood for that task. Sometimes he doesn't feel like doing anything but sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands and watching a crappy TV show. Kensi knows all that and loves him anyway. Deeks loves her a lot more just because of that. That's why he picks up his clothes from the floor as soon as he wakes up the morning after so she won't feel obligated to do it for him. That's why he cooks for her the day after to make up for the pile of dirty dishes. That's why he takes her out to the movies or out for dinner the day after he feels lazy.

**You are so beautiful to me.**

****Kensi is beautiful, even when she's not trying to be. He's always known that but it becomes a lot more evident after the first time they sleep together. Deeks wakes up in the morning and looks at her. She's not wearing any makeup (she's not even wearing any clothes) and she looks so beautiful. It takes his breath away. That's why he just stares at her for a few more minutes before waking her up. When he does, she gives him a sleepy smile and curls to his side, burying her head in his chest.

**I don't have to vacuum before you come over.**

Her house is a mess, most of the times. He doesn't mind that because his is not much better. They spend the entire day chasing after criminals. The last thing they feel like doing when they get home is clean up. Their days off are usually spent together. She comes over to his house one week and he goes to hers the week after. It's good to know he doesn't have to get up early to clean the house before she arrives. In fact, in those days she comes over and he's feeling particularly lazy he just grabs her hand and leads her to his bed so he can sleep some more with her on his arms.

**You're never boring.**

****Deeks likes to crack jokes. It's just something he does with no motive at all. Whenever he feels like it, he says something out of the blue to try to lighten up the mood. Kensi is not like that. He jokes about her sense of humor because the truth is that she's not like him when it comes to that. However, it's never boring to be around her. There's never a dull moment. There's never a moment he wish he were somewhere else or with someone else. She's never boring.

**Even when I'm grumpy, you still like me.**

He's not usually a grumpy person but everyone has the right to have a bad day. She likes him even when that happens, even when he's so grumpy that the smallest of things is capable of throwing him into an argument with anyone. She knows how to make it go away. Kensi waits until the end of the day, waits until he's resting on the couch with a beer on his hands. That's when she smartly makes her move. She takes her shirt off and straddles him, kissing him with passion as she does. The first time it happens surprises him but he doesn't argue with her. The second time he welcomes it. The third time he realizes she is doing it because he's in a bad mood and tells her she doesn't have to do that to put him in a better mood. Kensi just kisses him again and whispers in his ear: "You're so sexy when you're grumpy!".

**You never say, "Are you going to tell that story AGAIN?"  
><strong> 

He's a cop. He has many stories to share with his friends and girlfriend (it still sounds so childish whenever he refers to her as that) but there's one he loves to tell. Callen and Sam just roll their eyes whenever they realize he's about to tell them that story again but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about them because Kensi is looking at him with a smile on her face waiting for him to go on. That's what makes him love her even more. And the biggest surprise is that she always reacts to it like as if she's hearing it for the first time.

**We can talk about everything or nothing-it's always okay with you.**

She's not good with silence. Well, he's not good with it either but for completely different reasons. Kensi is not good with silence because it makes her feel like she's done something wrong. He's not good with silence because it feels a bit awkward to be around someone without saying a word. However, when they're together, silence is good. It's not uncomfortable and she knows he would never give her the 'silence treatment' if she did something wrong. That's not the way they solve things. It comes as a shock for many people but the truth is that they're the kind of couple who actually talks about their issues and solve them together. That's probably what makes them such a good couple.

**You always seem to know when things aren't going great.  
><strong> 

Deeks is great with keeping secrets, being someone who goes undercover quite often. He's not easy to read and his emotions are usually kept deep inside of him at work. Kensi amazes him whenever he's not feeling quite like himself. She's the first one to notice it. Sometimes, she notices it before he's fully aware of it. That's when she sits next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. They don't need to talk about it because she knows he'll tell her what's wrong whenever he's ready to do so. This is her way to show him that she knows something's wrong and to show him that she's there for him, no matter what.

**You know how to bring a smile to my face.  
><strong> 

She's not exactly good with jokes but that doesn't matter. She's good with many other things. Kensi knows him well; maybe even better than what he's ready to admit. She is able to figure out what's wrong with him in a matter of seconds and knows just what to do to help him. There are days in which they are working on a hard case and he just can't smile. It's normal. There are hard days at work and they all know it. They all have to learn how to deal with that kind of stuff. Whenever they are having one of those days, she pulls him aside for just a few seconds, kisses him quickly and tells him she loves him. That's enough to make him smile.

**You're always on my side.  
><strong> 

They were partners before they became a couple so this aspect of their relationship doesn't come with the relationship itself. He knows that she is close to Callen and Sam and that they were a great team before he came along. That's why it surprises him when she takes his side during an argument. She tells him they're partners and that she would always be on his side because the truth is that he would do the same thing for her. Now that they are officially a couple, he knows she's always on his side but that is nothing new to them. He's always on her side too, after all.

**When you listen, I know you're really listening and not just waiting for your turn to talk.  
><strong> 

Kensi is not a patient person. In fact, she's the complete opposite of that. He learns to deal with that a few weeks into their partnership. However, when they begin dating he learns something he didn't know about her before. She's a very good listener. She listens to ever single word he says and he is sure she's really paying attention and not just waiting for him to shut up.

**You never give up on me and that's what keeps me going.  
><strong> 

It's nice to know there's someone out there who would never give up on you. Deeks has that. Kensi is strong and the far opposite of someone who gives up easily. He knows she would never give up on him and she's told him that much. She proves just that when he makes stupid bets with Callen. The truth is that he loses most of the times (and that's why they have given up betting money a long time ago) but she always stands by his side and encourages him to go on. That's what keeps him going.

**You're simply irresistible.  
><strong> 

Some people would call him weak (people like Sam and Callen) but he's not. It's just that she is so irresistible that he can never say no to her. The only thing she has to do is ask him to do something and look at him with those brown eyes he loves so much. He can never deny her anything when she looks at him like that.

**Your idea of fun is laughing really hard and playing practical jokes.  
><strong> 

He learns very early into their relationship just how much she loves playing practical jokes. He becomes her 'partner in crime' a while after that. Her main target is Eric but sometimes, when she's feeling extra-daring, she goes for the hard targets. Yes, because playing practical jokes on Callen and Sam is not an easy task and requires a lot of planning. It becomes their thing. He loves the way she spends so long planning the perfect attack and loves the way she laughs when she sees someone actually falling for one of their careful elaborated plans.

**You're too hot to handle.  
><strong> 

They've been together for some time now but there are things that still manage to take his breath away. The way she looks when she wakes up in the morning without any makeup takes his breath away because she's gorgeous and she's all his. The way she loves to cook breakfast with nothing but one of his shirts on is something that takes his breath away. The list goes on and on but something that never fails is seeing her with no clothes on, beneath him, and with that look of pure pleasure on her face. His girlfriend is not exactly someone who is easy to deal with but she is definitely too hot to handle.

**I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you.**

That's probably one of the main reasons why he loves her. He always has the time of his life whenever he's with her. There's not a doubt in his mind about that. They don't even need to be doing anything special. All he needs to feel happy is having her near him. When she falls asleep on his arms he thinks about all that. He thinks about his life and how hard it was to become the person he is today. The truth is that he wouldn't change a thing because all those problems he had to overcome were the same problems that managed to bring him and Kensi together. How can one hate his past when he has someone like her by his side in the present? Deeks loves Kensi more than anything on this world. He doesn't say he would take a bullet for her because that means nothing in their line of work. He'd rather say he would let her shoot him if that meant she would be happy. That's what he tells Callen when they finally become an official couple. Because the truth is that he loves her and nothing can change that.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Here it is…I know it took me a while to post it but I warned you. I've been busy with school so it took me forever to finish this story but I hope you all like it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean a lot to me.**

**Make sure you tell me what you think about Deeks side of the list too.**

**Sarah**


End file.
